Mindless Behavior  love story
by Unique-Promise
Summary: It's going to be based on 6 best friends who are in a group together and   they had the opportunity to meet Jacob and MB. Well read on to find out what will happen.   i also have this story on my other account amycahill101
1. Chapter 1

_**Mindless behavior love story **_

_Intro_

Hello my name is liv I'm in a band with 5 other people. I know you guys don't

care but me and my friends are supposed to be performing at this birthday party and

(Jacob Latimore and mindless behavior) are going to be there. I'm so excited

and nervous at the same time. Our group name is called PROMISE. And we are so

looking forward to seeing them, also i'm going to be writing the mindless behavior love

story and it's going to be based on 6 best friends who are in a group together and

they had the opportunity to meet Jacob and MB. Well read on to find out what will happen

At the party and also most of the things in the story are true.


	2. Chapter 2

One morning Liv: omg….tomorrow is the party ! (she picks up the phone to call summer) Phone

Liv: hey girl Summer: hey y did u call me this early you know that I'm not a morning person.

Liv: oops sorry I forgot but any-who... tomorrow is the party Eppppppp !

Summer:IKR ! I can't wait to meet mb and see my boo. (Princeton).

Liv: lol , I can't wait to meet all of them.

Summer: Word ! ….well imma call the other girls (beauty, coco, unique, lola.b,) to tell them we need to practice for the party.

Liv: kk , well tell coco to text me ok.

Summer: alright well ttyl. Liv: peace.

(END OF PHONE CONVO)

In the shower *Liv was singing*: I'm gonna see my boo lalalalalala…..mb here I come… (Mrs Right) cause I'm roc's mrs right I gotta see him , going to the party only just to see him do I look ok I gotta see him going to the (then she heard her mom scream)

Mom: honey can u please get the door. *From the bathroom*

Liv: but I'm in the shower…can you please get it.

Mom: oh alright * opens door * liv it's your friends.

Liv: kk tell them to give me five to ten mins to get ready.

Mom: alright. Normal pov Liv was done she came downstairs putting on this .com/pink/set?id=42336181

( end of pov)

All the girls except for liv: you look cute

Liv: aww thanx guys

All the girls except for liv: u welcome

Lola.b: so what now

Liv: let's go into my garage to go practice

Normal pov

*They did a mix tape dance and sang Mrs Right they also danced to it. But then all of a sudden Liv's brother came in and was clapping. *

(END OF POV)

Liv: what are u rats doing in here?

Ben: calm down and for your info we are not rats –gets cut off-

Israel : Wait whats a rat ?

Liv: *ughh* can y'all leave now

Solomon: ok calm ur self-remember we live here to liv *haha* get it live, liv

Liv: sorry bro but tht waz corny…and any who can y'all just get out !…* MOM THE BOYZ ARE BOTHERING USSSSSSSS

* Mom: *BOYSSSSS LEAVE THEM ALONE*

Festus: ok ok we are leaving gessssh

Israel: * in his cute baby voice cause he's only 4* liv will you guys teach me how 2 dance sometime plwessssssssss *makes a puppy face tht waz so cute*

Liv: ok ok fine but u guys should leave now byeeeeeeeee.

Festus: bye meanie *stick out his tongue* (the boys left)

Liv: sorry bout my annoying brothers ... As I called them rats.

Girls: no prob (they all laughed )

Liv: but it's true though … so any who which part of the song were we in before they interrupted.

Beauty: we were at travel to L.A part (ALL THE GIRLS STARTED DOING THEIR DANCE MOVES AND SINGING) 2hours later

Liv: anybody hungry for a snack

Coco : Yeah I kinda am.

Unique : I'm starving ! * Everybody laughs *

Beauty : your so fat

Unique : Legooo !

Normal pov

When they got inside liv saw her mom in the kitchen and went up to her

(end of pov)

Liv's convo with her mom

Liv: hey mom.

Mom: hey honey what's up.

Liv: I was hoping u could make us some snacks please.

Mom: sure.

Liv: thanx mom you are the best *kiss her on the cheek then left*

END OF CONVO

Normal pov

Liv and her friends had snacks and it was almost time for them to go so Liv told the girls that they should sleep over , so they could all go for the party tomorrow together.

(End of pov)

Beauty: yea that's a good idea

Unique: yea...Let's but I have to ask my mom first. * calls mom *

Coco : Yeah me too.

Unique : My mom said I can if it's okay with your mom

Mom : If whats okay with me ?

Liv : could the girls sleep over tonight

Mom : Of course. * she leaves *

Unique : * talking I'm phone *she said it was okay ... * hangs up phone * okay so my mom said I can stay.

* Everybody calls their parents *

Summer: my mom said yes

* everybody's mom said okay *

Liv: *screams from the living room*

MOM THEIR PARENTS SAID YESS

Mom: okay honey.

Lola.b: wait liv what bout our outfits for tomorrow.

Liv: hold on a sec I thought you ...*looking worried*

Lola.b: haha gatcha I was just joking my dad got it under control.

Liv : thats not funny you got me all worried ughh ! You people just wanna kill me don't you.

Unique : yeah pretty much.

Summer : that's not nice.

Unique : I never said I was.

LIVS MOM CALLED OUT FROM THE KITCHEN

Mom: GIRLS DINNER IS READY !

Liv: k mom we coming.

Unique: god i'm starving.

Coco : fat.

Unique: Hey , thats not nice.

Coco : Where do u think you get it from ( coco is uniques fake mom )

THEY ALL WENT TO THE DINNING TABLE

Liv: oh hey dad when did u come back from work * hugging him *

Dad: hey princess (he calls me tht lol) I came bak few mins ago.

Liv: oh.

Dad: hey girls how are you guy's doing.

Girls except for liv: hey Mr. Young (lol Liv's crush last name)

Mom: liv can u go get your brothers.

Liv: no mom not yet can we finish before they come please mom please.

Mom: ok ok well then u girls have to eat up.

Liv: thank you.

Normal pov

EVERYONE WAS TALKING AT THE DINNER TABLE ME MOM, DAD, SUMMER LETS JUST SAY EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR THE RUG RATS OF COURSE MY (BROTHERS) IT WAS FUNNY CAUSE DAD WAS CRAKING JOKES IT WAS REALLY FUNNY THT I SPIT MY ORANGE JUICE LOL I 3 YOU DAD DINNER WAS OVER.

(End of pov)

Beauty : Thanx for the dinner it was delicious.

Everyone else : yeah

Mom: aww thanx girls

Dad: yea it was yummy * giving mummy a kiss*

Summer and beauty : ewww

Liv: really dad really

(They all laughed)

Liv: good night mum and dad *kisses them*

Mom&dad: gud night girls

Girls: gud night

The girls were about to go upstairs when they hear the boys coming down the stairs.

Liv: ughh , the rats are coming.

All of the boyz: heyy we have ears u know.

Liv: oh really I thought y'all were deaf.

Festus: hey thats hurtful.

Liv: well that was the point.

Solomon: shut up liv we are bout to leave.

Liv: well leave faster.

* AFTER THE GIRLS GO UPSTAIRS *

Ben: we'll show her whose boss

Boyz: yea

Solomon: you should go do it right now.

Ben: umm ... .umm ….. Maybe tomorrow

Israel: nah ... Your just a scary cat.

Ben: haha not funny , but she's evil.

boyz: we know.

THEY WENT TO THE DINNING ROOM FOR THEIR DINNER (IN LIV'S ROOM)

They were all putting this on .com/cgi/set?id=42665293

Normal pov

All the girls talked and did their nails and talked themselves to sleep

(End of pov)

SKIPPING TO THE NEXT MORNING

Beauty woke up first then screamed wake! Up!

Then everyone got up

Summer: What ? *yarning*

Liv: omg why did u haaaaaaaaaa

Summer: now why did you scream

Liv: today is the PARTYYYY !

Summer :The party would still be today at 10:00 a.m. * puts the covers over her head and lies down *

Coco : Summer get up.

Summer : I don't wonna.

Beauty : you don't always get what you want.

Summer : fine * gets up *

Then Liv's dad came in the room holding a bat wat…. what happened?

Then the girls screamed: ahhhhh ! * cause my dad was holding a bat *

Dad: ahhhhh !

Liv: why did you scream dad *laughing* you should have seen your face hahahahaha

Dad: no you should have seen you guys faces when I came in lol…I thought y'all saw a rat.

Beauty: no Mr. Young –laughing- Mr. Young: well you guys should get ready remember y'all have to get there early cause you have to fix your hair and what ever girls do.

Liv: yea yea yea we know that dad.

Dad: just reminding you guys.

Liv: k bye dad – pushing him out the door-


End file.
